legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz
Dr.Doofenschimtz is mad scientist that resides in The Tri State Area in his home Doofenschimtz Incorpated. He is a member of Luciaus’s gang and also a member of Dib’s team later on. He is also Lucius's 3rd in command answering only to him and Dr.Blowhole Greatest Strength: He can be pretty smart at times Greatest Weakness: He never thinks his plans out Physical Appearance He is a 6,2 man with messy brown hair who self-describes himself as being ugly. He has an unusual nose in comparison to many characters as it is very crooked and pointy. Doofenschimtz also has horse like teeth and bags under his eyes. So unfortunately for him his self-describing of himself is true Personality Like many Disney Villans he is wacky, insane and hammy. Any time he schemes his plans have a easy to see flaw that he never catches on too. Like any man should, Doofenschimtz has a sense of humor which makes all the better to like and be around. Doofenschimtz also refuses to hit girls for some reason, perhaps because he knows of the double standard. He loves singing and music although he can’t sing but that never stops him from trying and it’s always hilarious to watch him sing . Underneath his quirkness and sometimes selfish intentions, He is emotionally scarred by his unhappy childhood, his parents treating him like crap, he has never hit a break and he decided to switch sides because being evil wasn’t making him happy anymore . Appearnces Slade Strikes Back: Doofenschimtz debuted as a member of Luciaus’s group who joined up with Slade. Sometime he planned to betray the boss with Chuckles the Silly Piggy, But he when back on the plan and helped Luciaus help X and the heroes. He lend his hand against the villains and after the Joker’s defeat the day was won for now The V Team Island Adventure: He returned in the V Team Island Adventure with all the other members who turned good, He played a sightly larger role than his teammates by helping Scrouge against Alt Doof and his Platyborg while contributing help with the Wedding of Scrouge and Fiona. The Great Time Travel Adventure: Once again he returned, He and Scrouge have stricken up a friendship in between the stories over Scrouge’s being a father. He is kidnapped by Marcline’s Dad and the Lub Glubs, Although he escaped with Lizbeth and Nibbler’s help. Now out he is ready to take down the villains mostly Alternate Doofenschimtz Friends: Luciaus Heinous VII, Vanessa Doofenschimtz, Dr.Blowhole, Stewie Griffin, Oscar the Grouch, Dib, Bubbles, Bender, Milo, Lizbeth, Edd, Boomer, Nina, Darkwing Duck, Emperor X, Scrouge the Hedgehog, Finn, Marcline, Ice King, Skipper, King Julian, Jorgen, Starfire, Django of the Dead, Scorpion, Hans, Noob, Peep Enemies: Slade, Anti Cosmo, The V Team minus Scrouge, Alternate Doofenschimtz, Darkwarrior Duck, Uka Uka, Marceline’s Dad, The Joker, Chuckles the Silly Piggy, The Noid, Professor Hinkle Trivia He is the owner of Doofenschimtz Evil Incorpated but he also works for Misery Inc with Luciuas and his other teammates. For some reason he is banned from Albania like Skipper from Dennmark If he was ever arrested he would spend a decade in prison He hates golf, yet he owns golf clubs. This is because his boss Lucius likes to play it and Lucius invites him often to play with him He is ambidexturous He was one of two characters in his alligance to have a kid pre series, The other was Darkwing He is rather durable despite being weak dr,diif 4.png Dr.Doof 1.jpg dr.doof 3.png dr.doof 4.png dr.doof 5.png YouTube - luciaus's gang of villains_my other chapter in tails joins the dark side__0015.jpg YouTube - luciaus's gang of villains_my other chapter in tails joins the dark side__0022.jpg YouTube - luciaus's gang of villains_my other chapter in tails joins the dark side__0023.jpg YouTube - luciaus's gang of villains_my other chapter in tails joins the dark side__0028.jpg YouTube - luciaus's halloween party- the king of everything_0002.jpg Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Third in Command Category:Anti Villains Category:Characters hail from the Phineas and Ferb Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters who Debutted in Slade Strikes Back Category:Former Members of Slade's ensemble Category:Father of Hero Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Royalty Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category: B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team